FFXIV OC Fanfiction 23: Journey to the East
by blacklegheat
Summary: As conflict spreads to the Far East so too do the members of the Dragon's Scales


The meeting room of the Dragon's Scales grew lively as the members chattered among themselves while awaiting their leader to address them on the matters that they were all summoned to discuss.

"Do you think this has something to do with the attack on Rhalgr's Reach?" Dakota asked the small group seated within her vicinity.

"Aye, maybe. But don't bring it up around Robyn, she's still pissed about it." Alex replied.

"It sounded like a terrifying experience, if only we had been there to aid them at the time there would have been far less casualties on our side." N'athys mentioned.

"That may be true but even the Warrior of Light and the Scions of the Seventh Dawn were unable to defeat the Legatus, We wouldn't have fared any better were he to turn his attention towards us." Leo said grimly. The conversations between the groups died down to a halt as the doors opened and Gaius entered, making his way towards his designated seat at the front end.

"Everyone is present and accounted for, Mr. Nassau." Rose told him as she took her seat beside him.

"Excellent." He replied as he gave her a nod before turning his attention to the crowd in front of him. "Before we begin, let us pay our respects to our fallen Eorzean brothers and sisters who lost their lives on the brutal attack against Rhalgr's Reach. It was a terrible tragedy and I only wish we could have been there to help prevent it. However we cannot change what has happened, all we can do is prevent a repeat of it in the future. I have received word that the Warrior of Light accompanied by the Scions of the Seventh Dawn have traveled to Othard in an attempt to help liberate Doma and bring reinforcements back from the Far East to aid in the fight against the Imperials in Ala Mhigo. Therefore I believe we should travel East to aid them in whatever means necessary to ensure this plan comes to fruition and prevent such a massacre from happening again." Gaius explained.

"So what, you want us to just leave the Ala Mhigans and run off to save Doma instead?" Robyn interrupted.

"It would be the more logical choice given the situation." Gaius replied

"What a load of shite! We should stay here and station ourselves in Rhalgr's Reach in case the Empire attacks again!" Robyn shouted in frustration.

"No, I agree with Gaius, we should first help free Doma. Not only would they supply the Eorzean Alliance with reinforcements but the sudden loss of power would surely leave the Empire in disarray and give us the perfect opportunity to strike." Asugi explained.

"But the attack has greatly affected the Resistance's numbers, what will happen if the Empire attacks again while we're away?" Robyn replied.

"Highly doubtful. As you said the Resistance has suffered a severe loss and the Legatus knows it. He has no need to send his men to attack them any time soon, and he is no doubt aware that if the Alliance were to retaliate now they'd be slaughtered. As it stands time is on our side and we currently have the opportunity to help aid the Scions' plans in retaking Doma." Gaius explained.

"Robyn, I know more than anyone here how you feel and how much you wish to see your homeland free, but we need to have patience. Please trust me, we will both see our homes free from the Empire's grasp, but to make that happen we all need to work together." Asugi said, looking her in the eyes with a sympathetic expression. She sighed, letting off a little of her steam before replying.

"Fine, but as soon as we're done freeing Doma we're heading straight back here to kick the Empire's collective asses, got it?" Robyn replied.

'Sounds like a plan." Asugi grinned, giving her a thumbs up.

"Very well, if no one else has any objections then I will begin the preparations immediately. Mr. Locke, how goes your work on refurbishing the Magitek Predator that Paris salvaged back at Castrum Oriens?" Gaius asked a scruffy, dark-haired Highlander sitting near the back of them room.

"Well she was all banged up after yer fight, but I reckon she's as good as new now though." He replied.

"Good, then please see to it that all Machinist firearms and equipment are serviced and ready for combat before our departure." He instructed.

"Will do, boss." The Highlander replied.

"Everyone else is to prepare and await further instructions once I have secured our passage to the East." Gaius said as he dismissed everyone. A couple days had passed and no advancements had been made by the company towards their destination, but thankfully that gave them plenty of time to prepare and relax before the journey ahead.

"Fliiiiiiint, I'm baaaack." Robyn chimed as she swung open the doors to the company workshop where the scruffy Highlander was seated at a bench tuning a device.

"Ah Robyn, come fer ye gear I'm guessin'?" He asked.

"Yep, is my baby ready to kill people again?" She replied.

"Heh sure is missy, I hooked 'er up with a heat resistant Gauss barrel as well so she'll take longer to overheat. Perfect for yer blatant misuse of the thing. Also got ya a little present too." He explained as he handed her a case full of distinct bullet rounds.

"These look weird, what to they do?" She inspected them quizzically.

"He he he, just wait an' see. Better make sure to keep a firm grip and point that thing away from anything you don't want dead when you use 'em though. Also made some slight upgrades to yer Rook Turret. Flick this switch here and it'll let off a powerful blast but he'll be outta commission for a while 'til he recovers." He finished explaining.

"Sounds amazing! Thanks Flint, see you around. I'll bring you a souvenir!" Robyn said as she raced off.

"Just don't bring back another busted barrel!" He shouted out to her. as Robyn was sprinting off she turned a corner in a hall and almost crashed straight into another Highlander male.

"Oh, sorry Rildein! I didn't know you were visiting." She apologized.

"I got important business with your boss. Good to see you but I shouldn't keep him waiting." He replied.

"Right, carry on!" Robyn replied as she stepped around him and continued running again. Some time later back in the company's common room, Miles entered and approached Zaren who was flicking at his hair in a mirror, making slight adjustments so that it was perfect. Swiftly, Miles wrapped an arm around his neck as he greeted the Elezen.

"Hey there sweet cheeks, ready for the big trip?" Miles asked. Zaren was taken back by the sudden contact before regaining his composure.

"Of course, it's practically a vacation for me. While everyone's out fighting I'll get to spend my time gaining attention from all the beautiful foreign women." Zaren smirked.

"Unfortunately you will not be coming with us." Gaius announced as he entered the room.

"Wait what, why am I being excluded?" Zaren let out.

"Worry not, you're not the only one staying here. Ms. Belle will be here to take care of things while I'm gone and Elorianna as well as other non-combatants will remain here too." He explained.

"W-wait what? No. Gaius. Mr. Nassau, you can't leave me alone with that witch. Please I'm begging you, don't make me get on my knees." Zaren urged.

"Relax Zaren, Elorianna is staying at my family home while we're gone to continue her studies." Paris said from across the room, seated on one of the couches with her face buried in a book.

"Oh thank the Twelve." Zaren sighed. He was still annoyed about not being able to join them but at least he didn't have to spend all his time there stuck with his twin sister. Gaius informed the group in the room that Rildein had helped secure a ship headed for the city of Kugane in Hingashi. They would need to find their own way to Doma afterwards but for now it was the best start they could ask for. Gaius left to inform other members about the plans and soon all those involved began their preparations. A week later, the group all made their way to the East via a merchant vessel. Stepping onto the pier, they gave their thanks to the crew and said goodbye to Rildein who had come to oversee the venture and see the group off.

"You still going around in that uniform, Leo?" Rildein asked the silver-haired Hyur who was donned in the red and black colours of the Maelstrom.

"No matter where I go, the Storm will always be my home at heart, I carry that with me always." Leo replied.

"I hear ya. Just don't go doing anything stupid while wearing those colours. You're in foreign land and we wouldn't want you them thinking you're a representative if you get up to any mischief, you hear?" Rildein explained.

"Of course, sir. You have no need to explain." He answered.

"Heh, guess not. Not to you, anyway. But just remember son that this is neutral ground. I know you're responsible but some of your friends like that Roegadyn over there is likely to cause a fuss if they get too rowdy. The Sekiseigumi have no tolerance for violence so try to make sure everyone keeps their noses clean." Rildein explained.

"I understand, I'll do my best. Thank you, sir." Leo replied with a storm salute.

"Quit calling me that, it sounds too weird from you now." He chuckled.

"Right. Until next time, Rildein." Leo waved as he joined with the others.

"So, what's first on the agenda, Enormous G? I wanna go sightseeing!" Laris asked Gaius with excitement.

"How many times do I have to tell you to never refer to me as that again? That aside we're not here on vacation. First thing is to set up our accommodations at the Inn. Several of us will have to share rooms, but fear not, I have already arranged who will be sharing with who." He explained.

"You better not stick me with Miles otherwise I'm sleeping outside." Malik said.

"Aww you can be like my own widdle pet. Maybe give me those cute puppy dog eyes of yours and I'll let you in." Miles teased.

"No, Miles is staying with Dakota, N'athys and Laris so you needn't worry." Gaius replied.

"Why do I have to stay with N'athys?" Laris sighed to himself.

"Is something the matter?" N'athys asked.

"No, nothing." Laris sulked.

"There is an Aetheryte in the city, you should all attune yourselves to it before we do anything." Asugi mentioned.

"That makes things convenient, but remember we're on the other side of Hydaelyn. The amount of aether it would take to transport you back home would completely tire you out so don't use it unnecessarily, we have a job to do." Gaius lectured.

"Well at least it will make the sudden change of time zones more manageable." Leona mentioned. The group took the time to attune themselves to the city's Aetheryte before checking themselves in at the Bokairo Inn. After everything was sorted they all agreed to meet up at the Aetheryte plaza early the next day before splitting off into groups and exploring the city. Asugi and Sarya went along with Leo, Juria, Robyn and Leona, given them a tour of the city since they had spent the previous year living in the region before they left to Eorzea. Making a stop at a pier, the group looked out as the beautiful starry night sky reflected off the vast ocean in the bright moonlight. Suddenly, Leo's attention turned away from the scenic view as he noticed a nearby noise. Evading at the split second, Leo jump out of the way as a lance came spiraling down in front of him, crashing into the pier. Standing atop the lance was a tool Elezen woman with red tied back hair and a flowing red Far Eastern dress.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Leo yelled as he dashed in front of Juria to protect her. The Elezen chuckled before flipping back off her lance and landing behind it, pulling her weapon up from the cracked plank before readying it in a battle stance. As the vision of the woman became clearer Leo's eyes widened as he recognized the woman in front of him.

"Wait, you... In Gyr Abania... You were there just before we got captured." Leo let out, confused whether it was a mere coincidence or not.

"Are you Leo Blake?" She asked in a strong, stoic voice.

"Yes, I am." He answered cautiously. The woman gave a sly grin at his reply.

"Alvin sends his regards." She chuckled as she dashed forward and lunged her weapon towards him. Pushing Juria back, Leo dodged swiftly and circled around beside her. Quickly looking around for anything he could use, Leo grabbed a nearby oar and readied it as a makeshift lance. The Elezen came at him again but this time he blocked the attack and struggled against her. He feared the oar would lack durability but it seemed to be holding up for the time being.

"Alvin? Do you mean Alvin Ballard? What the Hells is he up to now?!" Leo growled as he forced the Elezen back a step.

"That's not for me to question, I just do as I'm paid to do. Now be a good boy and quit resisting, you're wasting my time." She explained before dashing in again.

"I don't think so!" Asugi yelled as he rushed in with Robyn behind him.

"Let's take her down!" Robyn yelled alongside him. The Elezen turned and quickly spun her lance around which began to envelop in flames. She swiped it sideways towards the pair who had no choice but to split up and jump off into the ocean to avoid the burst of fire headed towards them.

"You're Reza, Reza Vremaix, are you not?" Leo asked.

"Heard about me, have you?" She replied.

"In Gyr Abania, there was word around in the underground of an Ishgardian mercenary who had been taking jobs in the area. How did you manage to track me down all the way here?" Leo asked with concern.

"My employer has his ways. Now enough talk, I need to end this quickly." Reza answered bluntly, readying her weapon once more. She dashed forward and began swiping her lance at Leo who met every one of them with his oar, fending off each blow while trying to come up with a way to counter. His blocks were successful at first but soon her attacks became faster and faster, as if her movements were becoming more rapid the longer she continued attacking. It wasn't long before it became too much to keep track of where her lance was swinging and suddenly one strike sent the oar flying out of Leo's hand. Reza swiftly vaulted straight up into the air, swirling her lance around her. As the bladed edge swept through the air it left a faint ethereal trail of red light that formed into the shape of a serpentine wyrm around her. As she reached the pinnacle of her jump, Reza Dropped her lance to the illusive dragon's head and stood herself upon in, surfing down it's spine and leaving a blinding trail of light behind her and she swirled down it towards the ground almost faster than the eye could see. As she reached the ground a loud shriek rang through the air and the massive pillar of light she created suddenly burst into flame. The blast was enough to shake the pier, doing heavy damage to the planked flooring and the nearby boats that were moored there. The dust settled and Leo stood there blocking his face with his arms, unable to do anything else. He opened his eyes to find a barrier erected around him with Juria in front of him keeping it up. The barrier quickly faded as Juria collapsed to the floor, exhausted.

"Ju!" Leo shouted as he quickly knelt down to hold her.

"I'm.. Alright." She replied weakly.

"Juria, Leo, are you two okay?" Asugi shouted as he and Robyn lifted themselves up onto the docks.

"What in the Seven Hells was that light?!" Robyn asked. Reza had a disgruntled look on her face as she gripped her lance. Acting without hesitation, Leona and Sarya stood their ground in front of the pair who were down on the ground as the Au Ra and Miqo'te joined them.

"You were my other target, if I had known you'd be a pain like this I would have dealt with you first." She growled to herself. She stepped forward to continue her assault once more when a sudden nearby shout stopped her in her traps.

"This way, hurry!" A voice shouted in the distance followed by the sounds of marching footsteps rushing towards them.

"Damn it all, I'm out of time. Enjoy what time you two have left, this isn't over." Reza warned as she leaped backwards onto the roof of the nearby shipyard and then darted off across the rooftops into the distance and out of sight.

"the guards are coming we need to move swiftly. Leo grab Juria and follow me!" Sarya shouted as she created an explosion of smoke, covering their escape as they barely managed to slip past the city guard. The group returned to the inn with Leo putting Juria to bed and staying by her side to watch over her. Robyn and Leona stayed in their nearby rooms with their weapons close at hand in case they were needed and Asugi and Sarya left to inform the others of what happened. As the pair reached the Shiokaze Hostery where a large group of them had decided to drink and dine for the night, Asugi and Sarya's attention was immediately drawn to a loud, drunken Roegadyn at one of the tables.

"What the Hells do ya call this?! I ordered a cooked dinner, not raw fish bundled in seaweed that was probably jus' scooped up from the ocean!" Robin yelled at the waitress holding a platter of sushi with a distressed look upon her face.

"W-wait Robin settle down we don't want to cause another scene!" Asugi rushed over.

"Leave the plate here, we'll take care of it." Sarya reassured the waitress as she handed over the payment for the food whilst Asugi tried to calm and explain the local cuisine to the drunkard behind her.

"What do you mean 'another' scene?" Malik asked.

"Leo and Juria were attacked by some woman in a red dress at the pier just before. Thankfully the Sekiseigumi intervened and gave us all a chance to flee, but so did our attacker." Asugi explained.

"What?! If that bitch shows herself again I'll make her regret it." Alex growled as he clenched his fists with steam slowly beginning to flow from them.

"Do you know why they were targeted?" Dakota asked.

"I'm not sure, she mentioned something about an Alvin though." Asugi replied.

"WHAT?!" Alex roared, his fists suddenly engulfed in flames.

"Easy Alex, don't go losing your temper." Moira said as she rubbed his shoulder. Alex's expression quickly softened and the flames around his hands faded.

"If Alvin is still around then that's just one more pain in the ass we have to deal with. But I guess there's nothin' we can do until he makes another move or that red wench shows herself again." Alex explained.

"Was she a beauty?" Miles asked Asugi who replied with a confused expression.

"Is there seriously nothing else you think about?" Malik asked with disgust.

"Hey a man's gotta enjoy the finer parts of a bad situation, it's what keeps life from being such a downer." Miles answered.

"Regardless I'm sure Gaius would want us to focus on the task at hand and leave this matter until anything new comes up." Malik explained.

"Right, I'll go find him and let him know what happened." Asugi said, excusing himself before leaving the building as Sarya followed close behind.

"If Alvin is out there somewhere with plans for vengeance against us and thugs to support his cause then this may not bode well for us." Malik thought to himself.

 **{•}**

"Ah Ms. Vremaix you've finally returned to us." Alvin said as the tall Elezen entered the dimly lit room and approached the Miqo'te at his desk.

"Yes but unfortunately I wasn't able to carry out my orders in time. The city guard intervened and so i was unable to eliminate the targets." She explained.

"This is what happens when i drag in mercs off the streets I suppose. No matter, it just means we get to toy with them more." Alvin replied.

"Should I return to Hingashi and deal with them properly?" Reza asked.

"There's no need for that. My sources lead me to believe that they've already finished aiding the Domans in the attack on Doma Castle and have since returned to Eorzea. I could send you back to Gyr Abania but maybe this task would be better suited for someone else." He explained.

"But wait, I can take care of this myself, I always finish what I start, don't brush me to the side for someone else on this!" Reza replied, her voice growing louder.

"It's too late I've already begun establishing another plan to take care of them, I'm sure I can find something easier for you to do later. Until then, you're dismissed. Seeya!" Alvin waved as he ended the conversation. Reza clenched her fists in frustration before turning and leaving the room.

"Like I told them, this isn't over..." She muttered to herself.


End file.
